Gossip
by Monday the 14th
Summary: She left him, once, but regretted her decision ever since. And now he comes back with a most entrancing proposal. JamesxLily, oneshot


Champagne filled all the guests glasses

**Summary:** She left him, once, but regretted her decision ever since. And now he comes back with a most entrancing proposal.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, there would be _way_ more JamesLily in it!

The champagne filled all the guests' glasses as a great chatter ensued while they drank more of the liquid. The ladies giggled like mad, and the gentlemen stoicly stood there, all the while looking stern and unapproachable.

'I honestly don't know what he sees in her.'

'Not now, Lucille!'

'But it's true! What with that horrid hair _and_ that pale face…how could he have fallen for _that_?!'

'Lucille, she's right over there, _hush_!'

'Oh, nonsense,' a very drunk Lucille waved her off. 'She couldn't possibly have heard anything!'

'It does not matter.'

But the harm had already been done and Lily Potter, recently wed to James Potter, left the drinks table and walked aimlessly around the crowd. Tears threatened to escape her eyes, but she fought them back; she had expected—_knew_ that this would happen. She knew that people always talked about James, and that she too, by association, would become a subject of great gossip once they got married, but she had hoped to never hear what the people had to say, particularly not at her own wedding.

It seemed as if they didn't even think her worthy of having a good time…but she was going to prove them wrong! Plastering a big smile on her face she searched for her husband, and found him surrounded by his three best friends: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

'Congratulations, Lily!'

'Thanks, Remus.'

'He doesn't mean it, Lily,' Sirius piped up. 'I can see right through that façade of his. He might seem happy for you and Prongs on the outside, but on the inside…'

'On the inside what?' she asked still smiling.

'On the inside he's just sorrow that I won the bet we made back in third year.' He finished.

'You made a bet?!' she asked incredulously.

Sirius nodded. 'And James here was under an insane amount of stress, seeing as each one of us wanted to win.'

Lily looked at James. 'It was crazy for a month back then, but I learned to shut them up.'

'What was the bet about?' she asked.

'Well, if you got married, and lasted for one year, at least, I would win. Remus, on the other hand, doubted you would ever even date out dear friend James, so…I'm assuming you are bow looking at the winner of a bet that lasted well over 6 years.' Sirius answered.

'All right, you win, _happy_? I told her, now can you stop talking about it?! Don't mind him, Lily.' Remus tried to regain some of his long lost pride.

She smiled as she looked up at her husband. 'So am I to understand that you asked me to marry you solely because Sirius bugged you so much that you were forced to?'

He laughed. 'No, it was because I fell completely in love with you the day I saw you…even though we were both eleven and you had a sort of wild look to you…'

She sent him a look of pure outrage. 'I did not look wild!'

'Smile for the camera!' someone shouted causing the four to turn around and smile as best as they could.

--

James and Lily had inherited the Potter family fortune, meaning that none of them had to struggle and find a good paying job. In such a time of war, however, they both wanted to do something useful, which, in turn, resulted in Lily becoming a Healer and James working as an Auror and for The Order of the Phoenix. That meant that they didn't get to spend too much time at home together as a family.

'Evening,' Lily said as she entered the house with a bag in her hand one night. 'I'm home!'

'Hey!' her husband greeted her with a smile. 'Get ready, we're going out tonight.'

'Again?' she whined. 'Seriously, don't you think this is a little too much? I mean _come on_, we've already been to four parties this month, and we're in the middle of a war!'

'And that means parties are a way to forget about it. Besides, it's the Johnson's, I can't refuse them.'

'_Fine_,' Lily said, rolling her eyes as she picked out a random dress from a random area of the closet. It was black and had slight sparkles which helped make it look more festive. It was perfect, making it seem as if she spent a considerable amount of time hunting for it in a huge dresser.

Pulling a fur coat on, she followed James outside and, together, they apparated to the Johnson's mansion.

'James, how wonderful to see you again,' Mrs. Johnson chirped as she opened the door with a huge smile plastered on her face. 'Lily,' she added offhandedly, her smile immediately turning into a slight grimace that few people would have noticed. Unfortunately for her, Mrs. Potter was one of the few that could.

'So, dear, how have you been?' the woman asked, linking hands with her after she disposed of her coat.

'Fine, you know—keeping busy.'

'Oh, yes, I heard. You work as a nurse at St. Mungo's, right?'

Lily coughed in the glass of champagne she was drinking. 'No…I'm a healer!'

'Sorry—here are all the other girls' she noted, walking up to a group of women dressed just as elegantly as she was. Lily doubted, however, that their garments were chosen in the same fashion as hers: whichever was in arm's reach.

'Lily, hello!' Lucille greeted her before turning her back to her and resuming the conversation she had had before her arrival. And that was how it always happened—she had to endure all the people that thought she was stupid and useless for marring James Potter, a man desired by most well placed women in society.

'So darling,' Lucille drawled after a very long conversation with her peers without paying Lily a second glance. 'How is everything at St. Mungo's? I applied there myself, after I got out of school, but I guess working with filthy inconsiderate people just didn't suit me.'

Lily had to bite her tongue, forcing herself not to comment on the fact that she was now surrounded by filthier people than those she was with at work, but smiled instead. 'Don't worry, Lucille, everything at the hospital is just fine.'

How could she even understand that there were so many patients to treat, wizard and muggle alike, and that in some wards people were resting on the floor. The number of healers was so small that people actually had to wait for hours until someone got the time to spare them a second glance. Why if those stuck up people would give half of what they earned per month they could make a substantial improvement in other's lives…but they never looked outside the walls of their ivory tower.

The three hours Lily spent at the Johnson's party that evening, with no friendly face around except for minor glimpses of James, engrossed in conversations, drained more of her energy than a dozen night shifts.

When she and James finally returned to their home, she tossed her shoes aside, and crashed on the couch.

James laughed. 'Stop pretending, will you? It wasn't that horrible, rather-'

'Do you have any idea what those parties mean to me, James?' she asked, lifting herself up as she spoke.

'What?' he asked, a small smile playing on his face.

'You don't know, do you? You don't know what everyone of those so called_ friends_ thinks of me, do you? That I married you just out of interest, that I bewitched you, that I gave you love potions and all that rubbish.'

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he regarded her. 'Who said that?'

'You mean you honestly didn't know? Couldn't you see the looks women give me?'

James looked at her, amazed.

'Lily, you shouldn't listen to everything-'

'I shouldn't listen?! You try having a normal conversation with someone when you know they think that you're a useless, good-for-nothing that married one of the richest and most handsome men of the year.'

'You married me because I'm one of the richest and most handsome men of the year?' He asked her with a smug look.

At that, Lily burst into tears. 'NO!'

He seemed taken aback by her sudden reaction, but didn't say anything nonetheless.

After a while of silent sobbing, she finally got up the courage to ask him

'Do you love me?'

'Of course, I-'

'Enough to tell everyone to go to hell if they want to?'

'Let them think what they want!'

'I can't. I can't ignore it anymore. I don't know how you can, but I reached my limit.'

James remained silent.

'I thought so…I want to divorce'

'_What_?!'

'I'm leaving,' she repeated as she got up and went to their bedroom where she started pulling robes and muggle clothes out of drawers.

'But why?' he asked, following her. Seeing as she was crying he tried to comfort her, but she recoiled.

'DON'T TOUCH ME! If you can't tell all those that have badmouthed me, ever since the day we married, to shove off then you don't have _any_ right to touch me!'

'You can't expect me to-'

'The thing is, James, you can't fight for me anymore' she said, picking up the suitcase and looking him in the eye. 'You used to, but…then, maybe it's me getting used to it…I can't live like this, and you obviously can't let it go. Have a nice life, James.'

With one last look back she stepped out of the bedroom, out of their flat and apparated somewhere where he knew she wouldn't suffer because he would unknowingly put her through.

The divorce went on smoothly, but that was probably only because Lily didn't want anything from James. Any other woman, he thought, would have stripped him of half his fortune, but not her. She only chose to keep the name 'Potter' even though she never even gave any reasons for that, but nobody questioned her. For a short amount of time, he thought, desperately, she wanted to come back to him, to their life. But he waited in vain.

Life took its course, but as time went on James started to hate those people that had driven the woman he loved away from him. It turned out he did just what he couldn't tell Lily he would do, and that irony just made him angrier. At them, at her, and ultimately, at himself.

He still worked as an Auror, even if though he didn't have to, but it was difficult at first, to realize that nobody would be waiting home for him this time…

--

_Two years later_

Lily groaned when she heard the alarm clock; shifting to her side, she turned it off, and looked at the figure next to hers. Chris, her boyfriend for almost eight months now; he had chocolate colored hair and dark, steely blue eyes—all so different from James's. He was very sweet, but, if she was honest with herself, she knew that there wasn't that same passion between them as there had been with her ex-husband. She still loved him, she mused, more than she would like to admit even to herself, but it was over now. _And I'm the one that ended it.—Snap out of it, Lily, you know you don't get second chances._

Chris was a healer, just like herself, only two years older. He wasn't rich and didn't have to attend VIP parties, a fact that she was very grateful for, but he also wasn't anything like James. Sure, he was tender and compassionate and understood when she didn't want to talk about her previous marriage, but there was also something missing. She couldn't express it in words, it was beyond that…all in all she was doing well and repeated that to herself every time her thoughts wandered to the one she really loved.

She heard about him quite often, he was a really good Auror and sent many Death Eaters to Azkaban. She was clueless, however, regarding other aspects of his life: did he remarry? Does he have someone else?

_But,_ she realized, even if she knew, it would make no difference.

Chris stirred in bed beside her and said 'Good morning'

'Morning to you too,' she replied, smiling when he kissed her neck. 'I was just about to go make some coffee,' she told him as she got out of bed. He closed his eyes and rolled to the other side.

Had it been James, she thought sadly, he would have pulled her back, but she immediately berated herself for thinking that

_Don't look back now, you're happy. Don't hurt yourself like that._

She repeated that mantra while preparing breakfast, and by the time Chris got out of bed she was able to look him in the eye and smile, all other thoughts tossed aside. 'Something smells good,' he said.

Lily laughed. 'Probably the coffee. Then again, any type of coffee, no matter the smell or taste would be good for you.'

'You're right, but I still think yours is the best I've ever had so far.'

'Then have some.'

She thought of all the times she had tried and failed to make coffee when she was married with James…she knew she didn't get any better, yet he was so…_frustratingly_ happy with all her faults.

Breakfast was silent, and then the both of them got ready for work. They kissed at the exit of the apartment, then apparated at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

They worked in different departments, Chris at the one that dealt with injuries caused by magical creatures and Lily at Charm-induced injuries. Most of the time, she had to deal with people wounded because of Death Eater activity.

The first half of the day was quiet; she inspected some of her patients, sent some home and then worked on some papers. Then, many more came at once, and her heart almost skipped a beat when she saw a familiar mess of raven hair move along one of the rolling beds. It was, surprisingly, _James,_ the one she used to joke about having a bird's nest on his head. The one she was married to. _The one she still loved._

The man was being pushed by two nurses and she went to his side, only to recognize him immediately— Sirius Black, James's best friend.

'What happened to him?' she demanded from her ex-husband, all contradictory feelings forgotten. She didn't have time for all that, not when Sirius's life could be at stake.

'I don't know,' he admitted. 'He was hit by some non-verbal spell'

She checked his pulse, it was weak. 'All right, get him to a bed, now! James, you have to wait outside, okay? I'll take care of everything from here.'

James did as he was told and sat down on one of the chairs. Seeing Lily rush to Sirius's side like that was like a breath of fresh air after staying underwater for so long. Seeing his best friend get knocked down so easily, and right in front of his eyes, had actually made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Sirius had to be all right, he had to, because James couldn't bear the thought of losing him in a way that he had lost Lily…having him out of his life forever.

But now he got to see her again and all those bottled up feelings from inside him broke free. The anger towards the people that made her suffer, the anger towards himself for not being able to choose her from them, and the love towards her, more powerful than ever before.

Waiting in the hallway made him want to scream, especially because he had plenty of time to remember their marriage and the way it ended _because of me._

After what seemed like hours, she exited Sirius's ward and headed straight towards him. As soon as she was in hearing range she assured him: 'He's going to be all right'

James slumped back in his chair breathing a sigh of relief. She followed and took a seat next to him.

'He had internal bleeding, but I was able to stop it in time. I gave him some potions to sleep, but you go in if you want.'

'Thank you,' he spoke for the first time. 'For-'

'It was my job, nothing more, nothing less,' she cut him off and stood up.

However, she stopped when she felt him grab her hand. Damn James Potter for making her feel this way! Shivers ran down her spine as she thought how it would be if his hands were to touch all her body. She closed her eyes, trying to make those thoughts go away, but it was in vain, seeing as the object of her desires had his face only inches away from hers, his warm hazel eyes boring into her emerald green ones searching for _something_ she knew he would surely stumble upon.

She blinked, breaking the contact. _Don't do this to yourself, he gave you up._

He seemed to be out of balance, even for the slightest second. She took advantage of it. 'Anyway, I think he could get out in one week, but he should rest home for a while before going back to work'

'Right,' he looked at the clock. 'Look at the time. Fancy to grab a bite to eat?'

'James-'

'Hey!' someone said from behind her. She recognized the voice; it was Chris. 'Ready to go to lunch?'

Her heart clenched painfully, but she managed to smile nonetheless. 'Sure,' she told him, looking back at James she repeated 'You can visit him now, sir, although I doubt he'll be responsive just yet. Have a nice day.'

James stood rooted to the spot. _Who was that guy?_ It couldn't be a simple colleague, not when he had walked off with her hand in his. _Had she found someone else?_ Maybe, after all, they had divorced long ago… but, still, the jealousy that resonated within him over the idea of another man touching her shook him nevertheless.

--

'_Hello_? Earth to Lily?' Chris joked, waving a hand in front of her face all the while.

'Huh?'

'What's the matter with you? You've been spacing out all throughout lunch.'

_Oh, nothing much, I just met my ex-husband—two years after the divorce—oh, and guess what? He's still as handsome as ever, and I still love him._

'I haven't been spacing out. I was just thinking—I had a very serious case today.'

'I see' he said rubbing his temple 'Anyway, they're sending me to a conference this weekend; I thought you might want to know.'

'Conference—where?'

'Glasgow—I know it's short notice, but there's nothing I can do about it. _Sorry_.'

'Oh no, don't apologize, I'll be fine.'

He smiled. 'Great! I have to go though, break is over. I'll pack tonight and take a portkey from the hospital tomorrow morning.'

'Okay, see you later.'

She went back to her floor and checked on her patients again. Sirius was fine, still sleeping, and James was nowhere in sight—something that she was immensely grateful for.

At the end of the day she changed from her healer robes and apparated back home, where she found Chris on the couch with a small bag at his feet. When he saw her, he jumped up.

'Hey. I decided to leave early—you know, get to talk to everybody one day ahead. I hope you don't mind.'

'Why should I? It's work, right?'

'Right,' he said ad he kissed the top of her head. 'I'll be back Monday morning,' after that promise he picked up his bag, his cloak and headed out of the apartment.

Lily watched him go, already hating the loneliness of it all. This was not what she needed; after all she'd been through the day she needed Chris around, have her distracted from _him_. She was being selfish, and she knew it, but…it made her feel terrible to know she was using him. Chris deserved someone to love him back in a way she could never achieve. Her heart had already been given.

A knock was heard on the door and she got up from her seat on the couch to see who it was. When she opened the door, however, she could not stop her breath from catching in her throat.

'I need to talk to you,' James said, little droplets of water falling from his hair. It was raining gently outside, and her mind immediately tried to come up with an answer as to how long he spent in the cold. 'Please I—I saw that guy leaving with a bag, so I assumed you'd be alone.'

Lily nodded but didn't get out of the way.

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

'Look, ever since you left, I haven't been the same. I realize what you must have been going through back then, and I hate myself for not being able to figure out what was more important to me, but I know now. I want you back, Lily, I love you!' She looked at him, sadness etched in her face, almost wanting to cry. She wanted to have him back, to fell that _good _again, but…

Sensing her defenses wavering, he closed the small distance between them and kissed her. Immediately, as if it was second nature, she kissed him back, causing James to pull her next to him, his hands roaming from her back to her waist. And, for the first time in two years, Lily felt whole again. It was like a part of her had been torn away and _now_ it was finally given back.

He gently pushed her backwards in the flat, never breaking contact until he was inside and the door closed behind him. He pinned Lily to the wall so that she was flat against him. She moaned when she felt his hands explore her body, tugging at her shirt.

_But what about Chris? _A nagging voice in the back of her head said_. He deserves something better than this, don't you think?_

A wave of guilt washed over her and she pulled away from James. He placed his forehead on hers, but she pushed him a little farther with her hands.

'What's the matter?' he asked.

Lily didn't answer him. She was thinking, balancing the two men in her life. Chris loved her, in his own way, but he loved her. James loved her too, she knew him well enough to realize he wouldn't have come to her like this if he hadn't. The question was, which one was best for her? James hurt her once, but she wasn't happy with Chris.

Her train of thought was interrupted when she felt his lips on hers again, in a chaste kiss. She knew, just knew in that moment what was the right thing to do, so she pulled closer to him.

'Marry me?' he asked her between kisses.

'Remember what happened the last time we tried? People talked from our wedding day-'

'Forget the people! It's going to be just you, me and a tropical beach somewhere far away from all those nasty critters. It's late evening here, so it could be early morning in…Bali? What do you say?'

'You want to elope?' she asked surprised, but smiling none the less.

'Sure, we just walk out,' he kissed her, 'apparate there,' another kiss, 'get some nice…bathing suits,' he started trailing kisses down her jaw line, 'and say _I do_' then on her neck 'spend some time there, and come back. The really hard part would be telling Remus he lost the bet after all.'

Lily laughed. But she laughed even harder two weeks later when a more than healthy Sirius was jumping around yelling _I won! I won! I won! _ And Remus was practically showing his hands up to his elbows in his ears saying 'All right, all right! Will you calm down now?!'

--

**AN: **The idea popped into my head…sometime in July (maybe August?) 2007 (yeah…). About a week later, I had the first half page written. Anyway, it ended up splashed on the commercial pages of _Madame _magazine- something offered for free in Charles de Gaulle airport. I never realized how quick a two and a half hour plane ride from Paris can pass by. It was fun (that and the knowledge of grandma, who was by my side at the time, didn't understand a thing I was writing getting the impression I held the ambition of becoming a writer) Anyway, the typing is what took so long…sorry.

Many thanks to the one and only _cosmopolitan_ for the great proofreading and advice!


End file.
